¿Feliz? Cumpleaños
by aoibird6
Summary: Todos deciden celebrar que Castiel cumple un año más con ellos pero cuando Gabriel y Balthazar se hacen cargo de los preparativos para la fiesta, nada bueno puede resultar, y Dean inconsciente en el suelo a minutos de comenzar la celebración, es la prueba de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: ¿Feliz? Cumpleaños.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes: **Balthazar, Bobby, Hellen, Jo.

**Rating**: k

**Capítulos: **2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Family, Friendship, Humor.

**Resumen:** Todos deciden celebrar que Castiel cumple un año más con ellos pero cuando Gabriel y Balthazar se hacen cargo de los preparativos para la fiesta, nada bueno puede resultar, y Dean inconsciente en el suelo a minutos de comenzar la celebración, es la prueba de ello.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Sam mirándolo fijamente y Gabriel fue a su lado para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras le daba besitos en la mejilla.

-¿No confías en mi, Sammy? Créeme, será una estupenda idea, Balthy y yo nos haremos cargo de todos los preparativos.

-No lo sé- dijo Bobby mirando al par de ángeles- A Cas ni siquiera le gustan estas cosas.

-Yo quiero fiesta- soltó Balthazar haciendo morritos- Será divertido, a todos vendrá estupendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos, Dean?- preguntó el más alto sorprendido- Esto sí que es raro, tú y Gabe de acuerdo.

-Cállate, Sammy, además, Cas se lo merece, ha luchado a nuestro lado y a dado todo en la pelea, ¿Por qué no celebraríamos que cumple otro año más con nosotros?

-Mmm, es cierto- dijo el cazador mayor- Bien, hagámoslo.

-Genial, entonces ustedes lo distraen y yo con Balthy haremos todo.

-Una cosa es que esté de acuerdo- intervino el rubio- Pero ni de broma los dejaré a solas con esto, quizás con que estupidez van a salir, Sammy, Bobby. Ustedes entretengan a Cas y yo me quedo supervisando a este parcito.

-Como quieras- dijo el bromista apareciendo un chocolate en su mano derecha- Rubio idiota.

En cuanto el moreno apareció en la casa, el par de cazadores se encargó de convencerlo para que los llevara al bar de Hellen. El arcángel los miró desaparecer y asintió satisfecho para chasquear los dedos, decorando todo el cuarto.

-Ahora la comida.

-Espera- lo detuvo Dean- Puedes usar tu mojo pero la torta quedará mucho mejor si la hacemos nosotros.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a celebrar que Cas cumple otro año más con nosotros y regalarle un pastel echo por nosotros… será invaluable… mamá me dijo eso…- el arcángel suspiró.

-Ni modo, entonces lo haremos.

-Gracias, Balthy termina de arreglar todo, tú me ayudaras, Gabriel.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque esto fue tu idea, vamos.

-Ok, hagámoslo.

Gabriel no tenía idea de cómo hacer una torta ¿Y para qué? Si con chasquear los dedos podía aparecer el dulce que deseaba. Fue por eso que se limitó a pasarle las cosas a Dean mientras él cocinaba todo. Se quedó mirando la seriedad en el rostro del rubio, realmente estaba colocando todo su empeño en preparar el pastel para Castiel. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió ayudándolo en silencio.

-Ya termine- dijo Balthazar uniéndoseles luego de unos minutos- Y tengo una sorpresita para el final.

-Eso suena bien- respondió Dean- En media hora estará listo.

-No tenemos tiempo, al menos déjame hacer esto- pidió Gabriel.

-Ok, de todas formas es para que esté listo, nosotros lo hicimos- el cazador lo sacó el horno y dejó el bizcocho sobre la mesa.

-Luce estupendo- Gabriel asintió asombrado- Nada mal, rubio idiota.

-El único idiota eres tú.

-No peleen niños-intervino el ángel rebelde- Realmente se ve muy bien, Dean.

-Gracias, vamos a darle una pequeña probadita antes de decorarlo, tráeme la crema y el chocolate, Balthy.

-Sí.

Gabriel se dio la vuelta para sacar los platos pero un ruido llamó su atención y se giró rápidamente, Dean estaba inconsciente en el suelo. El ángel rebelde se arrodilló junto a él para moverlo pero el cazador no reaccionó.

-¿Qué… ocurrió?- preguntó Balthazar sin entender- Despierta rubito, no es hora de jugar… ¿Dean?- tomó el pedazo de bizcocho que quedaba en su mano y lo olió para hacer una mueca de desagrado- ¿Qué demonios le pusieron a esto?

-¿Eh?

-Apesta.

-El rubio idiota me fue diciendo que le pasaba- indicó el mueble de cocina- Esencia de vainilla, azúcar y esa maicena, lo demás lo agregó él solo.

-A ver- el ángel fue parar mirar las cosas y se giró rápidamente- ¡¿Le pasaste esto para que lo pusiera en el pastel?!

-Claro.

-¡¿Acaso eres estúpido, Gabe?!

-¡No me digas así! Si solo es vainilla, azúcar y un poco de maicena.

-¿En serio? Ven aquí, dime que parte de esto es lo que me acabas de nombrar.

El arcángel se acercó curioso e hizo una mueca de desconcierto al notar lo que realmente eran los envases, la supuesta esencia de vainilla en la botellita pequeña, era vinagre, la que debía ser azúcar era sal y la maicena parecía ser algún tipo de especia muy picante.

-Ups…

-¡La jodiste de nuevo, Gabe!

-¡Es culpa de Bobby! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que hay que etiquetar las cosas?!

-Eres un idiota- espetó el ángel rebelde- Ok… creo que Dean solo se desmayó, esa torta debe tener un sabor horrible, es mejor que la tiremos antes de que mate a alguien, vamos a- un ruido llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Chicos, ya regresamos!- gritó la voz de Sam- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Cas ya viene!

-¡YA LLEGARON!- gritaron los ángeles entrando en pánico.

-Cassie te matará cuando vea que intentaste envenenar a su pareja.

-¡Fue un accidente!- se defendió el bromista.

-¡Chicos!

-Mierda, Sammy vienen hacia acá- Gabriel se apresuró en ir al umbral de la puerta- Balthy, llévate al rubio idiota arriba.

-Pero Gabe.

-¡Ahora!

Su hermano se arrodilló para tomar al rubio pero éste parecía peso muerto y se cayó de entre sus brazos. Vio a su pareja que se acercaba y lo tomó por la cintura para darle un apasionado mientras giraba un poco, dejando a Sam de espaldas a la cocina. Balthazar logró levantar al Winchester mayor del suelo y desaparecieron de ahí. Soltó a su pareja aliviada y se forzó a sonreír.

-¿Qué me decías, cariño?

-Cas ya viene- dijo el menor sonriendo- ¿Todo está listo?

-Perfecto, Sammy, maravilloso, esplendido, sublime- la risa del castaño lo hizo callar.

-¿Qué tienes Gabe? Siempre te pones así cuando estás nervioso.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, cariño.

-Hola Gabe- lo saludó Jo- Oh, aún no decoran la torta, yo lo haré, ve con Sammy y coloquen los globos en la sala de estar.

-Espera.

El arcángel quería detenerla pero su pequeño cazador lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí para que ayudara. Iban a estar en serios problemas si alguien más probaba esa abominación que llamaban "Pastel de cumpleaños"

-¿Estás bien, Gabe? Luces raro- dijo Bobby- Ayuda con los globos, así terminamos antes.

-Claro, Claro- chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó Sam- ¿Dónde se metió?

-¡Hola gente!- saludó Balthazar visiblemente nervioso y le pasó un brazo a su hermano por los hombros- El rubito está… preparando… un regalo para Cassie, eso, un obsequio muy especial, ya vendrá… tomaré prestado a Gabe un ratito.

-Ok pero no tarden, nosotros terminaremos de arreglar todo.

El ángel rebelde lo llevó hasta uno de los cuartos del segundo piso. Dean no mostraba señales de despertar pronto pero eso era lo menos.

-¡Estamos en problemas, Balthy! Si alguien más prueba ese pastel…

-Detente ahí, yo no he hecho nada- se defendió el ángel- Fuiste tú quien le pasó las cosas sin siquiera mirarlas al rubito.

-¡Si yo caigo tú también!

-Vale, vale, entonces deshagámonos del pastel y se acabó todo.

-Jo está en la cocina decorándolo- lo pensó un poco- Yo la distraeré y tú cambias la torta.

-Hecho.

Ambos regresaron a la sala de estar, utilizando sus poderes, iba a ser un juego de niños cambiar el pastel por otro y en cuanto al rubio, en algún momento se tendría que despertar. La fortuna parecía no estar de su lado, los chicos habían llevado la mesa a la habitación y sobre ella había un montón de comida pero lo peor de todo, era que no había una, sino que tres tortas y todas lucían iguales.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- gritó el bromista apuntando la mesa- ¡¿Por qué hay tres pasteles?!

-Para comerlos- respondió Sam- Todos estamos hambrientos, ayer tuvimos una cacería y no hemos comido decentemente, además a Dean y a ti le encantan esas cosas, se las devoraran solos y la idea es que todos comamos.

-Sammy… mi amor- lo abrazó ocultando su frustración- Eres muy inteligente, cariño- "_Me acabes de joder_" pensaba para sus adentros.

-Lo sé Gabe y eso te encanta- le dio un besito en los labios.

-Ya vienen- dijo Jo- Mamá acaba de llamarme, ¿Y Dean?

-Le está preparando una sorpresa a Cas.

Gabriel intercambió una mirada desesperada con su hermano pero ya era tarde para hacer cualquier cosa porque unos segundos después apareció Castiel en compañía de Hellen.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

-¿Eh?

-Hicimos esta fiesta para ti, Cas- dijo Sam abrazándolo- Vamos a celebrar que cumples otro año junto a nosotros.

-Sam.

-Se supone que debes abrazarme.

-Sí- los demás también lo abrazaron.

-Vamos a celebrar- dijo Jo colocando la música.

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó el moreno.

-Tu amorcito te está preparando un obsequio- canturreó Jo sonriendo- Así que no seas impaciente- el ángel sonrió complacido- Ahora ven a bailar, vamos chicos.

Bobby se unió a ellos junto con Hellen. Gabriel logró llevar a su hermano a un rincón del cuarto pero su pareja lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a bailar.

-Gabe.

-Deshazte de la torta- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el ángel rebelde lo escuchara.

-Pero.

-Hazlo- ordenó antes de que Sam lo jalara a la improvisada pista de baile.

No tenía idea de cómo lo haría junto con Balthazar pero la prioridad era una sola: Que nadie probara la torta infernal.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel , Green, DaniCalifornia030, mayrasantanna y LadyAniMangaXD. La moraleja de la historia, es colocar atención cuando se prepara una torta XD Gracias por leer, Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 2 **

Gabriel estaba entrando en pánico, ya había pasado quince minutos desde que inicio la fiesta y aún no conseguían deshacerse de la torta infernal. El arcángel se liberó de su pareja y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Necesito un trago, ¿Quieres uno, cariño?

-Claro, Gabe.

El bromista tomó dos cervezas y de reojo miró los tres pasteles, ¿Cuál sería el envenenado? Se giró al sentir una mano en su muñeca. Sam le quitó la cerveza dándole un besito en la mejilla. El arcángel sonrió cuando un carraspeo llamó su atención, miró hacia un rincón del cuarto y vio que Balthazar le hacía señas con la mano para que volteara. Al hacerlo, casi deja caer la botella, Jo estaba cortando la torta de la derecha.

-¿Quién quiere pastel?

-El cumpleañero debe probarla primero- la animó Bobby.

-Toda la razón- sirvió un gran pedazo en un plato- Ten Cas.

Gabriel entró en pánico, si el rubio se había desmayado con ese pedacito tan pequeño, no quería ni imaginarse el poder de exterminio que tendría el pastel infernal en tamaño trozo. Miró cono Castiel tomaba el tenedor para tomar un pedazo y estaba a punto de comerlo cuando Balthazar lo empujó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello, provocando que tirara el pastel al suelo.

-¡Balthy!- lo regañó Sam- Mira lo que hiciste.

-¿Eh? Lo siento- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Solo quería felicitar a mi Cassie, me encanta abrazar a mis hermanitos.

El arcángel no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando su hermano se tiró sobre él abrazándolo, haciendo que chocara contra el rincón de la mesa y su mano derecha aplastara el pastel que rebanó Jo.

-¡Gabe!- gritó la rubia- ¡Arruinaste la torta!

-Está me las pagaras, bastardo- siseó el bromista al oído del ángel rebelde, quien solo sonrió. Al menos había un pastel menos.

-Es una pena- dijo Balthazar- Pero bueno, ¿Qué es de una fiesta sin alboroto? ¡Sigamos festejando!

-Mmm, tienes razón, además esa no es la que cocinaron ustedes- dijo Jo sonriendo- Oye Cas, los chicos te hornearon un pastel.

-Dean lo hizo…- agregó Gabriel y sonrió nervioso- Yo solo le pasé las cosas…

-Quiero probarlo- pidió el moreno. Ambos ángeles intercambiaron una mirada y antes de que la torta infernal apareciera Balthazar aplaudió.

-Vamos chicos, ¡Esto es una fiesta!- el mayor tomó a Jo de las manos- ¡Vamos a bailar!- tomó a Castiel- ¡Baile, baile!

El bromista suspiró aliviado por la jugada de su hermano, aprovechó que todos estaban atentos al show que daba el ángel rebelde y se acercó mirando los pasteles, solo tenía una oportunidad y más le valía escoger el correcto. No tenía idea de cómo lo había decorado Jo pero antes de que alguien mirara, tomó uno al azar y se fue casi corriendo a la cocina, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de victoria a Balthazar. Cuando se aseguró que se encontraba solo con esa abominación frunció el ceño.

-Ya has causado bastantes problemas, voy a destruirte por el bien de la humanidad- declaró con solemnidad- No volverás a envenenar a alguien, maldito.

La dejó en el suelo con cuidado para luego saltar encima de ella y comenzó a pisotearla con saña. Le parecía un precio justo para todos los problemas que pasó. Comenzó a reírse al ver los pedazos por todo el suelo hasta que una voz atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué haces?- se volteó asustado.

-Jo… jajaja… hola… verás es que… yo…- reparó en la rebanada de pastel que tenía en la mano y sacó un pedazo con el tenedor.

-No sé qué te pasa pero ven o te quedarás sin torta.

-Sí, ya voy.

Dio por hecho que la amenaza fue neutralizada pero se quedó quieto y abrió un poco los ojos cuando Jo se llevó el pedazo de pastel a la boca antes de desmayarse.

-Joder… me equivoqué…- se arrodilló junto a la joven- Despierta, por favor…- miró el trozo de pastel con odio- Maldito- lo aplastó con su mano- Lo admito… has resultado ser una oponente formidable pero no podrás contra un arcángel.

Tomó a la rubia en brazos para dejarla junto a Dean en la cama y volvió a la cocina. Se aseguró de dejar todo limpio para luego regresar con los demás a la fiesta. Su peor pesadilla se cumplió al ver que cada uno tenía una rebanada de pastel. Balthazar se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Tienes que detenerlo.

-¿Eh?

-Sammy salió a buscar unas cosas al impala, con un trozo del pastel infernal.

-Joder.

Apareció afuera lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era tarde, su pequeño cazador yacía desmayado en el suelo junto al impala y con el trozo de pastel en su mano derecha. Se arrodilló a su lado acunándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Sammy!- gritó afligido y miró la torta- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Voy a destrozarte! ¡Vengaré la caída de mi amado cazador! ¡Voy a vengarte Sammy!- sentenció decidido.

Dejó a su pareja junto a los otros dos que sucumbieron ante el pastel infernal y fue hacia la sala de estar, haciendo aparecer su espada. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Hellen, Bobby y a Balthazar desmayados en el suelo. Se arrodilló al lado de su hermano y negó despacio.

-Oh Balthy, tú también has caído ante sus viles garras pero se acabó- se levantó enfadado y miró a esa aberración que estaba sobre la mesa- ¡Voy a vengarlos a todos!- destrozó el pastel con sus poderes (y de paso parte de la habitación) e hizo desaparecer la espada- Por fin se acabó tu malvado reino del terror, pastel infernal- Fue hacia la habitación donde estaba su pareja y le acarició la mejilla- Mi dulce, Sammy, ya acabó todo, cariño, la amenaza fue exterminada y ahora- abrazó al castaño- El beso de amor verdadero te revivirá- se inclinó para besarlo pero no contó con que un pedazo de esa basura seguía en la boca de su pequeño y se lo tragó- Mmm… ¡Aaaahhh!- cayó al suelo tosiendo- No… no… me has vencido… vil enemiga, te subestimé… ¡Pastel del demoniooooooo!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apareció en la sala de estar, ya que Hellen le había pedido que trajera unas cervezas del bar y ladeó un poco la cabeza ante la confusa escena. Sintió unos pasos y se volteó mirando a su pareja.

-Dean- éste se acercó sonriendo.

-Hola angelito- lo abrazó- Feliz cumpleaños- ambos se dieron un suave beso.

-Gracias- el moreno le acarició la cabeza con suavidad- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Mmm- el rubio miró a los caídos- Te estaba preparando una torta con la ayuda de Gabriel pero ese idiota me pasó los ingredientes equivocados y fabricó un veneno mortal- dijo lo ultimo suspirando- Creí que moría cuando lo comí… es lo más asqueroso del mundo, Cas, menos mal que no la probaste.

-¿Esto?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba un trozo de pastel y se llevaba un bocado con el tenedor.

-¡No Cas! ¡Es veneno!- el moreno masticó ladeando la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No está mal.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias por esto, Dean.

-Espera un poco, ¿Por qué no te has desmayado? Esta horrible, Cas.

-Es imposible que algo que cocines tú tenga mal sabor- el cazador esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

-Definitivamente eres único, Cas.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, es maravilloso- el menor le quitó el plato para dejarlo sobre lo que quedaba de la mesa- Aprovechando que los demás estarán un buen rato dormidos, ¿Te parece que te dé tu obsequio?

-Me parece una estupenda idea, Dean pero solo si me prometes que puedo terminar mi torta después.

-Claro, Cas, lo que quieras, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

El ángel sonrió complacido con esas palabras y devoró los labios de su pareja. Estaba muy feliz de permanecer junto a sus amigos, a su familia y al lado de la persona que amaba. Luego de una hora de sexo desenfrenado en la cocina, Castiel cogió su plato de tarta para comerlo con una sincera sonrisa. Dean lo tomó por la nuca para lamer las migas del bizcocho que quedaron en sus labios y lo besó sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, Cas, no está tan mal.

-Dean, no deberías comerla si no te gusta.

-¿No lo sabes angelito? Hasta está porquería infernal sabe a miel si la como de tus labios- el ángel sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces podemos comerla juntos.

-Maravillosa idea.

-Estaré esperando el siguiente año.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré personalmente que Gabriel no vuelva a joderla y tendrás un pastel aún más rico que este.

Sellaron la promesa con un apasionado beso y permanecieron abrazados en la cocina, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y el silencio que los rodeaba. Sin duda, había sido el primer y mejor cumpleaños que Castiel tuvo, y ya vendrían muchos más por delante, que serían igual o más divertidos que ese.


End file.
